


Release

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Panties, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: "Shh, shh, Takashi. It's okay. Just relax. Relax for me."Shiro huffs quietly as he slowly relaxes every muscle. He lets himself listen to the ebb and rumble of Keith's voice.Shiro slowly drifts. The tile of the shower doesn't dig so hard into his knees. He feels warm and cared for and hazy. His head lolls in Keith's grasp, lips parting, flushed and plush. His breaths come even and deep.Keith hums, more of a bass rumble than anything. He runs his fingers through Shiro's hair again, nails just barely catching on the edge of the blindfold."That's a good boy. You can let go, Takashi. Let go for me."





	Release

Shiro whines, high and thin. He's too tense. He just can't let go. He wants to. Wants to do this.  
  


But there's still that stopper in the back of his mind that this is _bad_ and not something he's supposed to do.  
  


Keith hushes him, thumbs the curve of his jaw and smooths his fingers through Shiro's hair.  
  


"Shh, shh, Takashi. It's okay. Just relax. Relax for me."  
  


Shiro huffs quietly as he slowly relaxes every muscle. He lets himself listen to the ebb and rumble of Keith's voice.  
  


Shiro slowly drifts. The tile of the shower doesn't dig so hard into his knees. He feels warm and cared for and hazy. His head lolls in Keith's grasp, lips parting, flushed and plush. His breaths come even and deep.  
  


Keith hums, more of a bass rumble than anything. He runs his fingers through Shiro's hair again, nails just barely catching on the edge of the blindfold.  
  


"That's a good boy. You can let go, Takashi. Let go for me."  
  


Shiro melts like putty and feels himself obey.  
  


Each of his muscles unlocks and his legs spread a little further. Warmth suffuses his groin, the sharp pain of holding back releasing. Heat blooms at the front of his panties and spreads rapidly. It runs down his thighs as it soaks through the thin fabric.  
  


"That's it. _That's it_." Keith murmurs.  
  


Shiro twitches, cock stirring at the praise.  
  


Soaked material clings as the stream slowly tapers.  
  


Keith's been teasing him _all day._  
  


Shiro whines again when he feels warm breath gust over his chin and chest. Dampened hands smooth down his sides. Clever fingers hook in the waist of his panties.  
  


The soaked material drags down his wetted skin.  It peels away from his filling cock. Without the warmth of the damp fabric, his skin cools. The sensation only makes him shiver and buck. The panties twist as they're tugged down, biting into the meat of his thighs. Tangled lace hitches just beneath the curves of his ass.  
  


Shiro remains still when Keith's hands lift away. He strains for any clue as to what's about to happen.  
  


Cool air drifts over his wetted skin. The sink drips, leak still unfixed. The air system buzzes faintly.  
  


Keith's breaths are just barely audible nearby. Something rustles before landing on the floor with a soft sort of thud.  
  


Shiro jolts when damp, warm fingertips make contact with his skin again.  
  


The fingers move up. A palm flattens over his abs as it sweeps up. Up. Up.  
  


The wandering fingers skate along his clavicle. They toy with the dip at the base of his throat.  
  


Shiro's breaths catch.  
  


The lewd, wet sound of Keith spitting echoes off the bathroom walls.  
  


Shiro's mind spins for half a second before a spit-slick hand curls around the very tip of his length.  
  


The hand at his throat tightens, fingers flexing as they curl.  
  


Shiro's mouth opens around a strangled noise as Keith croons.  
  


"You did so well, Takashi. So well."  
  


Shiro gasps when Keith's hand loosens. His head spins. Keith's hand makes slick noises as it works him over.  
  


Shiro pants hard, mouth open wide as his chest heaves.  
  


"Look at you. What a beautiful mess."  
  


Keith's hands on him pulse as they tighten once more. Fingers flex and Shiro's mind hazes as he arches wildly.  
  


"Let go, Takashi. Let go. Come." Keith leans in, his voice dark and laced with a growl. "Such a pretty mess. Let's add to it. So filthy for me. Come for me. Be a good boy, hmm?"  
  


White snaps and buzzes between Shiro’s ears. His throat burns as he jerks and spasms.  
  


Keith slips the blindfold free after Shiro calms. He runs his nails over Shiro's scalp and hair gently and after a moment, helps him stand.  
  


The soaked panties get removed and tossed into the sink.The nobs of the shower squeak and water pours down.  
  


Keith tests it, makes an adjustment, and tests it once more. Satisfied, he shucks his own boxers and binder and steps under the spray with Shiro.  
  


"Tip your head back?" It's a request as Keith gently tows him back toward the water.  
  


Warmth runs down his back and soaks his hair. Shiro relaxes further and swallows as Keith just holds him.  
  


"You okay?" Keith's voice is still a little rough.  
  


Shiro feels a smile tug lazily at his lips.  
  


"Yeah. Great."  
  


"You were amazing." Keith works soap over the both of them methodically.  
  


He finds the kinks in Shiro's back and kneads each one out.  
  


"'M not gonna be able to keep standing if you keep making me jelly-kneed."  
  


Keith's mouth curves against his shoulder, "I can carry you."


End file.
